Stay back from the Shadows
by LockedhackerXIII
Summary: Everything's going well for our Heroes after the "Cheerleadra" incident. Everyone's doing alright in School and Love. But, when an unexpected new Bad guy comes into play, will they survive? Or will this Monster defeat them once and for all?
1. Prologue: Inside the Shadows

A.N Hey guys. This character's been on my mind for months, and I've been dying to see if he works with the story. All characters and Items of EGS Belong to Dan Shive. Disclaiming before I start writing. Now. On with the story!

((Description: Everything's going well for our Heroes after the "Cheerleadra" incident. Everyone's doing alright in School and Love. But, when an unexpected new Bad guy comes into play, will they survive? Or will this Monster defeat them once and for all? (OC in the story.) ))

**Prologue: Inside the Shadows**

Noah quickly raised his black, shadowy leg upwards, giving the small dragon a Huge Split kick upwards. He took a step back and looked at the Dragon, spying it was slightly surprised, but leaped backwards as the Dragon took a large sweep of its Claw where he was. He laughed slightly under his hood. "Heh...Strong boy, aren't we?...well, let's see if you can handle this!" he quickly backed up against an almost destroyed Guard-rail and placed a foot against it, giving himself propulsion and a boost forward. With the Added speed, he delivered a large punch to where the small dragon's Jawbone was supposed to be. He didn't know for sure. He never studied Dragon anatomy. Although, who has?

The dragon quickly recovered and took a Deep Breath. His mouth began to glow. Noah knew what was coming. He quickly jumped over the dragon and continued his beatings. After a few more Beatings to its head, it turned back to the Black, shadowy Noah, it's head snapping back in space. Noah looked at it with surprise "What—" The Dragon then took a sneak attack move, Head-butting Noah's Stomach, sending him flying backwards. After flying for a little while, he skidded and landed on the Destroyed Street. "Ohh…" He opened his eyes slightly; spying The Dragon was about to Pounce on top of him.

"DIE!"

Suddenly, A Boy with a Blonde Haircut, Orange shirt, and Blue Sweatpants, did a flying fiery kick against the Dragon's Side, launching him to the side. The Dragon appeared surprised, one would think it's hard to tell a Dragon to be surprised, but when a Dragon's Eyes go wide, and it stops attacking, that's when you know it's surprised. Justin spoke to Noah, eyeing the Dragon cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"In Theory, Yes." Noah stood up and eyed the dragon the same way as Justin was, trying to find a weak spot. Suddenly, though, something caught his eye. He looked behind the Dragon. He spied something Dark and Shadowy slither through the Destruction, into the Shadows. Noah was about to run after it, when he heard Justin Speak Again. "That thing was summoned at the Anime-style Martial Arts Dojo." Noah blinked once as he continued looking forward. "Wait, their training actually _works?_ I wrote that place off as a gimmick." Justin continued to talk, ignoring his little comment. "There were people and fire guys there. We need to take out this dragon and get to the dojo!" Noah continued to think about what to do, when he realized something.

"No."

Justin looked at him like he said 'I'm a girl' although that wouldn't be too far of an assumption, with his long hair and girlish face, and all. "No!" Noah glared at the Dragon as it slowly gathered itself back up. "I broke its neck and it just snapped back, whoever summoned it can keep it from being unsummoned." Noah's Dark, shadowy hair slowly began to rise, along with the rest of his body. He began to fly away, saying something to Justin. "It is the summoner who we must "take out." Justin was about to say something as he flew "so we just-…rrrrright…" he looked over his shoulder spying the Dragon, glaring at him with its glowing eyes. He turned to face it, when he saw a strange black, snake-like thing, for only a second, disappear, behind the Dragon. He dismissed it as a Trick of the Light, trying to focus on fighting the Dragon again. He rushed forward, trying to do another "Fiery fist of Doom" punch.

As Noah flew away, he glanced back once, feeling something watching him. He stopped flying and looked at the almost devastated street. Seeing nothing, or feeling nothing anymore, he began to fly again "hmm…strange…" He continued to fly, hearing a flapping behind him. he smiled. "Good...now I don't have to go back." not noticing amidst the Debris and Flames, a Large, black, shadowy tentacle slithering back into the shadows…

* * *

><p>A Scream echoed through the Forest, then an Explosion. As the smoke slowly began to settle, a White and Black Figure quickly flew out of the Debris, and into the Sky. Damien stopped a few feet above the explosion, looking downwards. As the smoke began to clear even more, the details were revealed. An Old facility. The walls, peeling their paint. No-one should have been there, yet there were supposedly about ten to twelve people standing and looking up at him. A Thirteenth, brown person quickly flew out of the hole, after him. He looked angrily at the figure with hate and malice, his Tattoos, beginning to glow a Fiery Red as his fire powers began to grow Stronger. He looked at the Monstrous, three-tailed woman coming after him. Grace was absolutely transformed with Anger. She had Horns and Spikes randomly placed along her body. Her Eyes; slit with a Red fury. Damien glared at her as she flew closer. He looked down at the Debris, glancing behind her slightly. He saw something strange. A Black Tentacle-like…Thing, slithering away from the Debris, retreating into the Forest shadows. He didn't make anything of it, though. Probably a Snake or something. His True attention was against Grace. He had had enough of her. It was time to test his Mortality…<p>

Grace was Seething with Rage. She quickly flew towards Damien. He was looking down at her with Utter Anger and Rage, yet not enough to rival her current condition. Her eyes could only see red. She continued to fly towards him. Quickly, she did an Uppercut with her Claws, sending Damien flying backwards a few feet. She backed up even more and looked downwards at herself, catching her breath. She saw, down below, something Black and Shadowy, and slither away into the Shadows of the Forest. She was about to chase after it, but she saw something else that made her surprised. She saw her claw. It reminded her of one of her memories. A Bloodied hand, reaching out to her, It waited for hers, calling her. The Claws, enough to tear through Steel. The Strange Markings fading to Black. Damien's Hand. Her eyes lost the rage as they returned to normal. She looked up at Damien, seeing he was exhausted as well and almost on the verge of Death. She spoke a Few words that would win her the entire fight.

"…I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Nanase glared at the Surprised Old man, her Clothes and hair completely white. They were almost glowing with Magical Energy. Her Two large wings were spread upwards and outwards, while her two smaller wings, pointed out and downwards. Her Short hair, completely different from her normal style. She appeared most completely white, looking at the Wizard, who seemed Feeble and weak in Comparison. He seemed to be shuffling back as Nanase looked around. She spied Ellen, lying up against a tree. Her Calm Rage slowly began to grow again, spying her lover almost Murdered, and asleep against a Tree. She also spied something else. What appeared to be a Black, shadowy tentacle slithering back behind the tree. It was only a glance, but Nanase was sure she saw it. She didn't think it was important though. She quickly began to fly towards Ellen, rushing to see if she was alright, when she heard a repeated whishing noise, behind her. She looked behind to spy an Axe, flying at her. She quickly moved her wings to form a Barrier, protecting her from the Axe…<p>

* * *

><p>Not long after the battle with Noah and the Dragon, under the streets of Moperville, a strange slimy sound was heard in the sewers. It sounded like something being dragged across the Stone walkways. The sound kept getting louder as the occasional light filtered into the Sewers, shining on the Walkways. Suddenly, it was seen. A Large, Completely Black, Slick Tentacle. It looked almost like a Snake, except for its bodily shape. It appeared pointed at both ends.. It had no eyes, or face, it was just a long, Black, glistening Tentacle. It didn't appear to have any details inside it, except for its slight reflectiveness of the Light. Almost like Liquid Oil. The Tentacle quickly sped through the light patches in the stone as it continued to slither along the Sewers. It kept going until, it reached a spot that appeared unusually darker than the rest. The Tentacle went into the Darkness as a strange, sharp yet smooth voice rang out through the sewers.<p>

"Ohh…interesting…Completely made of Shadows?…Another form I must have…I think I have enough to begin…and Begin…we shall…"

(done. I've been wanting to introduce this OC for a While now. Ok, hang on. Let me put up my surprised Announcer act. *clears throat* Oh no! A Strange, Black Tentacley monster has been watching the Group! Will they learn of this threat? Or will they Perish in the future threat to come? Tune in Next time on, El Goonish Shive! *weird Theme music plays* Anyways, There you guys go. My evil, Villainous OC has been introduced. Well, actually, he's been there all along. He's been watching the entire town with his Tentacles. They've been scouring Moperville for something. And, apparently, it involves Grace, Nanase and Noah…and…Damien?...meh. oh well. Read next time to find out more!)


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning Routine

(A.N. Hey guys. I decided to post this Chapter up along with the prologue. Although, it might not be that good, I would love comments on how to improve this story. I already have the plot planned out though, so if you have any plot ideas…don't mean to be rude…but forget it. Anyways, enjoy!)

**Chapter 1: The Morning Routine**

_*BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT*_

"Elliot…Alarm clock…"

Elliot Dunkel grumbled as he turned over in his bed. He looked at Ellen, who had just pulled the covers over her head. "Fine…" He raised his hand and, grudgingly, turned off the loudly buzzing clock. He glared at Ellen as he sat up in his bed. "You know, one day, I'm just going to let it beep and make you turn it off."

Ellen laughed slightly as she, slowly began to get up. "No, you're not."

"I'm serious! One day, you're going to have to turn it off. I'm not going to be here to do everything for you."

She stood up and looked around. She spied a Blue and White shirt lying on the floor, next to the closet. "Hey Elliot? Could you hand me my shirt?"

Elliot grabbed it and tossed it to her "Here you go." Ellen smiled as she caught it. "Thank you!" "Now, as I was saying, you need to learn to do some things for yourself…and me getting your shirt is an example of what not to do, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Curse my inattentiveness!"

Ellen laughed as she grabbed her Jeans and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned on the shower knob, waiting for the shower to warm up. She sat down on the sink-counter. She looked along it, slightly bored and saw something that caught her eye. A light Green Perfume bottle. She smiled slightly as she picked it up, smiling. It was a Perfume bottle given to her by Nanase a few days ago. They had been spending a lot of time together since Nanase had lost her magic. Ellen sighed as she traced the label on it, thinking blissfully. "Nanase…I wonder what she's doing now?..."

"Ellen, quit hogging the bathroom if you're not going to use it!"

"I'm using it!"

* * *

><p><em>*BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT*<em>

Nanase Grumbled as she shut off her Alarm clock, after it buzzing loudly for a few minutes. "Mmm…Stupid Clock…" She grumbled as she sat up, her hair hanging down slightly above her eyes. She looked up at it and smiled slightly as she moved her blankets aside. "Hair's growing back out again…" she smiled as she stood up and walked to her mirror. She stood there, looking herself over. She was wearing a small pair of Black, Pajama Shorts that went down to her mid-thigh, and a pale yellow tank-top. She laughed slightly as she looked down at her attire. "I really need some new pajamas…" she continues looking and got to her hair. She smiled as she saw that it's color was starting to come back, it having a few red highlights to it. "Hmm…guess it comes back in Highlights…"

"Nanase? Are you up yet?"

Nanase sighed as she walked over to her dresser. "Yes, mom. Just changing clothes." She opened her top drawer and saw a bunch of clothes nicely folded together. She saw, in the back of her dresser, a small black dress neatly folded. She blushed as she remembered seeing Ellen in the dress at Grace's Birthday party.

'_Ellen…you looked so cute at the party' _she thought.

Nanase quickly snapped out of her thoughts and pulled out a yellow Tank-top and a red skirt. She sighed as she took her clothes and walked into the bathroom, across the hall from her room. She walked inside, seeing no-one was in and locked the door. She sighed as she turned on the shower and sat down on the sink, waiting for the shower to get warm. She looked down at her stuff lying all across the bathroom counter. She spied a Hair-brush. It was a clear Red and blue, with both colors split right down the middle, blending into a purple line. She smiled as she saw it. "Ellen…"

_*FLASHBACK ALERT*_

*Thurs. approx. 4 days, 16 hrs. And 12 min. ago.*

Nanase sat on a stool next to Justin behind the counter at the Comic Shop. She turned the page of her novel, smiling ever so slightly. She continued to read from her novel. She heard the bell and sighed as she looked up

'_Great. Another nerd coming to gawk at me.'_

When she looked up, she saw an old friend of hers.

"Ellen?"

Ellen nodded as she smiled. She was wearing her usual blue and white shirt with blue pants. "Hey…Uhh…well…This is sort of awkward, but…you remember you said you wanted my brush?" Nanase blinked once, looking at Ellen curiously. _'her Brush? I never said anything like that' _

"Umm…Ellen?"

Ellen then quickly reached inside her bag at her side and handed her a light blue box. "Here. I just wanted to give it to you before I left. I'll see you later!" Ellen then smiled as she left the comic shop, leaving a confused Nanase behind. Justin laughed slightly as he looked at the box, and then at Nanase. "Well…looks like Ellen gave you a little gift." Nanase then smiled as she realized what Ellen did. She secretly gave her a gift in public, making it seem like it was a casual thing. Nanase pulled the top off the box and saw a clear red and blue hair-brush. It collided in the middle, forming a purple line. Nanase smiled as she looked at it, a slight tear coming to her eye as she set it down next to her book bag.

"Ellen…thanks…"

_*BACK TO THE PRESENT*_

Nanase smiled as she picked up the brush, admiring it's design. She ran it through her hair once, feeling how smooth the brush went through her hair.

"Nanase? Are you even in the shower yet?"

Nanase blinked once. "Umm…yes?..."

"Well, hurry up. It's been ten minutes already."

Nanase blushed at her carelessness and sighed as she began to get ready for another day at boring old school.

* * *

><p>High in the sky, directly above Moperville, you could see a small speck. It wasn't a bird, for birds flew constantly, unless they were on the ground. It wasn't a bug, for bugs are too small to be seen from that distance. However, if you used a camera too zoom in extremely close, you might be able to make out a strange sort of cape, on a humanoid figure. The Humanoid floated, watching over the town with his completely black cape and strange attire. Then, it spoke in a smooth yet sharp voice.<p>

"Modern age…Modern garb…"

Then, the black cloak morphed around his body and twisted, until it became a completely black business suit with an even blacker tie. The now, official looking man continues to stare outwards. He raised his left arm and looked at the strange, oily black substance that made up his left arm. "I do not need people asking why I am wearing one black glove…I need means of disguise…" He then placed his left hand on his right wrist, the shadowy black substance spreading, until it formed a copied arm of his left. Now wearing a completely black suit, with an even darker black tie and "Gloves" he floated downwards to blend in with the townsfolk.

For his Mission had begun.

(There. Hope you guys like it. I plan on keeping this story going…at least, until I can find enough people to add more characters to my Sonic the Hedgehog Tournament Story…I need more and more fan characters for the story. So far I've only gotten…like…five…from two people…I NEED MORE! Anyways, I'll be posting more soon!)


	3. Chapter 2: School and a Superintendent

**Chapter 2: School and a Superintendent (?)**

Nanase sighed as Justin pulled up to Moperville South's Parking lot. Justin looked up at it and nodded his head in depression.

"I know, Nanase…High School…torture for the Teenager…"

"It's not that…it's just…nothing's happened recently…it's been really…"

"Boring?...isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know…but…it's almost as if the excitement's been part of my life for so long now…and…it's just been gone…"

Justin sighed as he exited the Car, Nanase following close behind. "Oh, well I'm sorry for not being exciting."

"Oh, Justin, I wasn't being mean to you. I'm just griping."

"Well, Griping gets you no-where. Let's go do one of our old favorite past-times."

"Watch Diane try and fail to get boys to buy her things?"

"Yeah. Hopefully, Mr. Raven catches her. Then it gets even better."

Nanase smiled as she began to merge into the occasional crowds and groups of people filing into the Semi-large school. Along with the mix of teachers and students, the air was still and calm. Half of the school was already inside. The rest of them were spending as much time outside in the slightly-warm air. Nanase continued walking under the slightly cloudy sky, occasional rays of sunlight shining down through the many clouds, lighting up bits and pieces of the gray concrete. Nanase sighed as she continued walking. When she got to the entrance though, she froze. Something didn't feel right. She looked around, and then she saw him.

A Man. He was just standing there, by the doors, looking over the crowds outside. He was wearing a Black Suit with miniscule white stripes going vertically downwards. He had a Dry smile on his face as he continued looking. His eyes were an Onyx black, just barely glinting off with the light. His skin was almost as pale as the shirt he was wearing. He had on a White shirt and a Black Tie under his suit. His hair was a tangled mess of black hair. He was huge. I mean _huge_. He was at least as tall as Justin, if not taller. He was also wearing a strange sort of gloves that were completely black, and glinted in the light. Were they Leather?

"Ms. Kitsune."

Nanase quickly looked in front of her and saw another large, authority figure in front of her. "Oh, Principal Washington."

Washington nodded as he looked at her, his cold eyes continued looking. "Might I ask, why you're late for class?"

"Late? The Last bell hasn't rung y-"

_*BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG*_

Nanase sighed as the last bell rang, as the kids outside were quickly running inside, trying not to be late. "Sorry, sir. I'll head on to class. She hefted her bag over her shoulder as she ran quickly inside, getting caught up in the groups. Although it had only been a few seconds, she couldn't help but feel as if she had seen that man before...

* * *

><p>Mr. Washington watched as the last group of children entered the school. Then he turned his attention to the Man Nanase was looking at earlier. The man was now a couple of feet from Washington, smiling dryly at him. "Mr. Washington?"<p>

"Who wants to know?"

"Hello. The Name's Superintendent John Bozeman. I came for a surprise inspection of Moperville South and North."

Washington eyed the man suspiciously. He was almost as tall as he was. "John _Bozeman?_ They hired a new Superintendent?..."

"Ah, yes. They haven't informed the public yet, due to the strange and economical…circumstances that have been happening recently, but I thought I should start with Moperville."

Washington looked at the man with his usual cold principal glare, yet John's form remained normal. The same smiling face as he had since he was first seen with. Mr. Washington nodded as he looked at the man's eyes. "Yes…very well…Shall we meet in my office?"

John nodded as he bowed slightly. "That would be wonderful."

Mr. Washington nodded slightly as he turned on his heels and started walking. His eyes were slightly narrowed with concern as he walked. _'This is going to be a long day…'_

* * *

><p>Ellen sighed as she sat down in her second Period class. <em>'Great. It's probably going to be until lunch that I actually see Nanase.'<em> She looked up on the board and spotted her assignment. _'And if I do see her, I'll probably be doing homework instead. Stupid teachers, all assigning me with projects and homework. It's bothering me so much. I don't have any more me time. And Why am I randomly ranting thoughts in my head?' here._

She looked around curiously. She saw that clouds were slowly gathering, and barely any sunlight was shining. She could almost feel a dark presence in the air, as if it was there, yet not touching her. She looked around and noticed that the class wasn't as lively as they usually are. They weren't whispering or doing anything. Just sitting there and working on their schoolwork.

Ellen took out her books and looked at Grace who was sitting in front of her, smiling as she breezed through the problems with ease. "Psst…Grace…"

Grace looked over her shoulder and whispered back. "Yes?"

"…do you feel something…Off about today?"

Grace shook her head. "No. Why? Do you?"

Ellen paused for a moment before shaking her head no. "No…just…forget I said anything."

'_I shouldn't be worried'_ Thought Ellen _'Grace is Super-squirrel. She knows when something's wrong. She always knows…yet…Why am I worried?'_

(A.N. Well, sorry guys. Didn't want to rush into fighting just yet. I wanted to introduce my main Antagonist. Probably wasn't that well done, since I still have a nasty case of writer's block…yeah…stuck in bed, not able to hold a pen or a pencil, can't use my computer, and I just can't think! Writer's block is such a Nast disease…well, anyways, I might update this chapter later, but I'll need feedback from you guys about how my chapter went and if I need to repost it. Until then, g-bye!)


	4. Chapter 3: Black Goo and Biology 2

(A.N. EXTREME apologies for not posting sooner, but I've had soooo much work recently, and along with writer's block, it's crazy hard for me to write! Well, I got it finished and it's posted, so enjoy chapter 3!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Black Goo and Biology 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>"-and so, it's extremely important for you all to learn about how to find the probability of an outcome. If you don't then you'll probably not be able to live the rest of your life-"<p>

On and on and on the math teacher went. Ellen groaned slightly as she had her head propped up on her right arm, resting on her desk. She was tapping a pencil every second as she glanced at the clock. _'ten more minutes…Great...' _

It was fourth period, right before lunch, and Ellen had just about been bored out of her mind by the start of third. She _still_ hadn't had any chance to see Nanase any time today, but she was hoping for lunch. She let her eyes wander around the room, spying Grace two seats away from her, looking up and smiling, nodding as she listened. Ellen let a small chuckle escape her mouth because she knew that she probably understood every word she was saying. She let her eyes wander to the window and saw that the sky had turned dark. Almost as dark as the day when…

She shook her head, shooing the thought away from her mind. _'No. Don't think about that. Everything's going to be fine…even despite the weird things I've been feeling…' _She had been having strange, ominous shivers all day, almost every ten minutes. They'd been freaking her out since she entered the school. Even though Grace hadn't said anything about feeling weird, she couldn't settle her nerves.

_*BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGG!*_

"There's the bell, and Remember the homework due tomorrow!"

Ellen smiled as the bell rang. She quickly scooped up her books and hurried through the crowd of people exiting the door into the hallway. It wasn't crowded just yet, but people were already flooding it. Quickly and expertly maneuvering through the crowd of people, Ellen moved to her locker and began to open it, shoving her books inside, and closed it as quick as possible.

"Hey, Ellen!"

Ellen jumped slightly as she looked where the door of her locker had been when it was open. Standing there was Grace, wearing her green shirt and blue jeans, smiling at her. "Want to meet up for lunch?" Ellen smiled at her and nodded. "Of course! We meet up every day, don't we?" She nodded as they continued to walk, on their way to the lunch room. Ellen began to talk as they turned a corner. "You know, Lunch is always one of the worst-"

"ACK!"

Books flew into the air as two people hit the ground. Ellen placed her hand on her head, Her forehead throbbing. "Gah! What was that for?"

"My Apologies, miss."

Ellen paused at hearing the voice. It was smooth and calm, yet had a cold feeling to it. It chilled her bones. She opened her eyes and looked at the man sitting on the floor in front of her. He was wearing a Black suit with a deep black tie, and had black hair, with Ghostly white skin. It seemed as though he was from a Black and white movie picture, except for the small, red stripes in his suit that were barely noticeable. "I am Dreadfully sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Ellen looked at him and she felt it. That same feeling she felt for the whole day, except stronger. More Evil, and cold. "Oh, uhh, No. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Ellen began to help pick up the man's books out of kindness. They all appeared to be thick, brown, leather books. They seemed to be good literature. Although, Ellen's definition of "Literature" is _books that are really hard to read and impossibly long_. She continued helping, until she picked up one book that was different from the rest. It wasn't as thick, and paper-back. It had a weird title in it, though.

"The..._The World's Greatest Man-made disasters_?"

The man with black hair laughed slightly as he took the book from her. "Ahh...Ha-ha. It's really a...Good read...I enjoy learning about History...You know...I have another copy of this already at home...Why don't you take it?" he smiled at her, and somehow, Ellen got an even scarier vibe off of him. She looked at the book, and just took it. What harm could it do?

"Thanks." With that, she just smiled as she hurried down the hall

Grace, who was waiting further down the hall, smiled as Ellen caught up to her. "Hey! You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a sore head..."

Grace looked at the book in her hand and smiled. "Ooh! What's That?"

Ellen looked at the cover. "Just a...a book. you wouldn't like it...it'll scare you..."

Grace nodded as she shivered, remembering when she read about the Holocaust. "Where'd you get it?"

She turned back to look at the man once, before she headed on to the cafeteria with Grace, to spy the man looking at her. He was staring and smiling, the coldness of his eyes entering her body and chilling her bones. With a few seconds of looking, he turned and continued to head down the hallway. Grace turned and saw the man as well. She looked back at Ellen. "Him? he seems nice."

Ellen looked nervous for a little bit before turning and heading down the hallway as well. "Yeah...nice..."

_oh, yes. Something's off about today._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in Principal Washington's Office...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Principal Washington was upset.<p>

He sat by himself in his office, Brooding. This new "Superintendent" was going to be a problem. He could already tell. His look was ice cold. Dark and mysterious. He seemed like the kind of man who would do what he could for power. The man just grumbled as he interlocked his fingers and propped his elbows up on the desk. The man had credentials, true. He had shown them to him this morning. But there was absolutely no warning on this story. It was as if the man had just shown up out of the blue. Where had he come from? Why hadn't he heard anything about this at all? These questions filled his mind as he sat there in his office.

"What am I going to do?..."

Suddenly, a knock came from his door. "Principal Washington?"

The knock made him jump as he looked at the door. "Yes?"

"Superintendent Bozeman is back from viewing the school."

Principal Washington groaned as he stood up and walked to the door. When the man had asked for a tour of the school, Washington had offered to show him around, however, He requested a self-guided tour, saying it would be easier for him to view the classes. Washington was reluctant, but finally said yes. The sooner to get him out of his school, the better.

When he unlocked the door and pulled it open, there. Right in front of the door was the same ghostly-white man with the black suit. Standing there, smiling. Behind him was his personal assistant who was looking at him worriedly, trying to beckon him away from the door. Principal Washington frowned as he stepped back, allowing the man to enter. He turned to his assistant and nodded. "Thank you. You can go back to work." She hesitated for a second, not liking the appearance and presence of the man as well. She finally decided to get back to work at her desk, and left.

The Superintendent smiled as he entered, walking to the middle of the room. "Absolutely Wonderful! You have a great school in your hands here. I enjoyed seeing your students at work."

Washington closed the door and grumbled, locking it again. "Yes...I know..." He flipped what appeared to be one of the three switches next to the door. a strange sort of humming began in the room. Washington walked to the man and frowned, looking serious. "Alright, time to cut the act. It's time we talk."

The man raised an eyebrow curiously. "Act?...What act?"

"Don't play dumb with me..." Washington frowned as he looked down at the man, being only slightly taller than him. "This room is Soundproof. No-one can hear us in here." He walked around the room, finally ending up at the side of his desk. "So tell me...Why are you really here?..."

John looked surprised for only a few seconds, before he started to laugh. "Ha!...I guess there's no fooling you...just like they said...Sharp as a sword..."

Washington smiled. His hunch being right, that this man wasn't from the schoolboard. However, if he wasn't from them, where was he from? And more importantly...

"I'm sorry, Who are "They?"

The man laughed as he walked torwards Washington, getting closer by the second. "Oh, Washington...If only you knew."

Then, he felt it. His eyes widened. The man was in front of him now, only away, but the pain in his stomach was there. Slowly, he looked down and saw it. The man's right hand was no longer a hand. It had now been transformed into a long, cone-shaped spear. And the spear had just been inserted into his abdomen, Blood now dripping onto the floor, and soaking into the carpet in his office. He looked back up at the man in surprise. "...What?..."

The strange man smiled as he raised his free hand and smiled, the glove turning into a spiky, pointed claw. "I've been watching this school for a while...I know secrets about a few of the students here...Secrets that, if told to the public...would ruin their lives forever...I even know about one certain teacher...Mr. Raven..."

Washington raised an eyebrow in curiosity. When the man saw this he chuckled. "Oh, yes...If you must know, he's half-immortal...but, I'm not looking for one of those."

the man continued to be delighted about the entire ordeal, but then he went serious. "I saw a student today...She's the one I've been looking for...from what I've heard, her name is "Ellen"...I don't think she'll be missed...do you?"

Principal Washington looked at the man with fury, surprise, and mostly, pain. Then he smiled and chuckled.

the Superintendent raised an eyebrow, as his expression of delight switched to that of confusion. "What's so funny?..."

Washington smiled as he looked into the eyes of his attacker. "I...think it's...funny...that you think...I'm not prepared..."

Suddenly, the Superintendent widened his eyes in shock as he looked down. in the man's own abdomen was a Dagger. It wasn't lengthy, but at a good length enough to stab deep inside him. "...but...you...How?..."

Washington smiled at him. "I know...about Raven's Heritage...we're...old friends...Eventually...he told me about...his life...He knew that he was going to...attract trouble...he taught me a few things...such as how...to lethally poison a dagger..."

The Black-haired man looked at Washington and growled, backing up, quickly removing the spear from his body, the cone, converting, as if it were a liquid, back into a gloved hand. It still had blood dripping from it. Washington removed the dagger as he backed up. Quickly, the man moved his hands to cover the wound, and to try and prevent the black liquid that began to drip onto the floor. Meanwhile, Principal Washington fell to the ground, as blood spilled from his wound. "Heh...go to hell..." Principal Washington fell on his side as he closed his eyes. He watched as the black blood spilled onto the floor.

_well, at least I wounded him._ he thought before blacking out.

* * *

><p>The strange man watched as Washington blacked out. "humph...he did a good job...actually managing to damage me..." he removed his hands and watched as his wound gushed the black liquid onto the floor. He let his hands fall as his wound slowly stopped bleeding, and began to seal itself, the tear in the fabric, molding back into a solid piece of clothing, no tears seen in it at all. He looked at the goo on the floor and smiled as it began to writhe. "Hmm...well, I suppose I could use you now..."<p>

The goo continued to morph and grow, until finally it formed what looked like a 5' ft long Worm. that was nearly 8" in. Thick. It began to move and writhe, curling, and slowly beginning to stand up, until it was up to the man's chest. "Good...I want you to go find her...that Ellen...get her, and bring her to me..."

The worm somehow, was able to roar as it quickly slithered up the wall, sticking to it, and began to crawl along the ceiling, finally reaching the grated Air-vent. Not even bothering to undo it, the creature just oozed it's way through, until it was in the Air-vents. It began to crawl along them, slowly beginning to traverse the school.

The Man just smiled and laughed as he looked at the air-vent. "Well...I should make my leave before anyone finds him here..." Suddenly, the man's form began to ripple and morph like the worm's turning into black goo as well. The form of the man quickly disintegrated into the form of glop, and soon, the glop quickly rolled along the floor, to the window, and oozed it's way outside, through a crack in the window. Then, outside the window, the glop formed back into the man's form, and began to walk away. a few drops of blood still on his hand.


End file.
